We'll Always Have Next Year
by Misako
Summary: Draco promised Harry he'd be back in time for Christmas, but his father has taken him away - will he make it back?


**We'll Always Have Next Year**

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author**: Misako

**Email**: Misako@Fanforum.com

**Rating**: PG-13 for snogging, some bad words, and a bit of *ahem* innuendo

**Spoilers**: I don't think so

**Author's** **Note**: This is SLASH, so if you don't like slash or are disturbed by m/m story lines, don't read this. This is a CLEAR note, so I better not get any feedback that says "EWWW!" because that will be publicly posted and ridiculed for being so blatantly stupid. All non-"eww" feedback welcomed. J 

Harry stared out the window of the home he shared with Sirius, watching over the snow-covered landscape for a familiar head of silvery-blond hair. Sirius had been cleared of the charges against him several months ago, and during Harry's fall term at Hogwarts, had bought a large home near the seaside. The window was open slightly, and the cool winter breeze whipped through Harry's perpetually messy hair. Impervious to almost everything, except for perhaps, open flame, (which Harry wasn't even sure that it was not impervious to) playing with the raven strands had been one of Draco's favourite things to do after their midnight meetings. Draco had left three months into their sixth year, on his father's orders. Draco couldn't tell Harry where he was going, only to wait.

_"I have to leave, Harry." Draco whispered, the shattered gray eyes staring into emerald eyes._

_"You can disobey him, you know." Harry retorted, anger rising to cover the pain he felt._

_"No, I can't. If I do that, he'll _**_know_**_, Harry. Then we'll never see each other again." Draco sighed resignedly. He ran a tender hand through Harry's hair, and Harry responded by grasping Draco around the waist and pulling him closer. _

_"I can't let you go. We were supposed to spend Christmas together, this year." Harry replied, as Draco leaned forward until their lips were almost touching._

_"We'll have next Christmas." Draco whispered before his lips caught Harry's in a bittersweet kiss. _

_Harry broke away, pain clear in his green eyes. "Promise me." _

_"I promise." Draco answered, kissing Harry again, tasting salty tears upon his tongue._

That Christmas had come and gone, this year was the one Draco had promised to return by. Yet, it was already eleven fifty p.m. Christmas Eve, and Harry and Sirius were the only ones in attendance. The Christmas tree was downstairs, sparkling bright with lights and tinsel, packages scattered beneath. 

"Harry?" Sirius asked from behind him, concern evident in his tone.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"Come to bed. It's late, and" Sirius trailed off. Harry knew what Sirius thought. It had occurred to him too, but he had dismissed it as a near impossibility. Draco was alive and he would come, just as he promised.

"No." Harry's reply was firm. A moment later Sirius answered.

"I'll leave some food out if you need itgood night Harry." Harry could hear Sirius's footsteps retreating, leaving Harry bathed in silence. 

^*^*^

Time passed slowly, almost excruciatingly slow, for Harry. He got up and paced around the room several times, trying to work out the anticipation that had started to gather between his shoulders. Time passed, and it was nearly five o'clock in the morning. Harry sighed resignedly, and lay down upon a nearby couch. Within moments, he was asleep. 

^*^*^

It was Sirius that found him curled up on the couch two hours later. Hermione and the Weasley's (including Molly and Arthur) were scheduled to come in a half-an-hour for a Christmas celebration. Sirius had graciously hosted this year's festivities, as he had much to celebrate. Harry retreated to the bathroom to brush and comb his hair to as decent of a state it could get in. By the time he had finished and pulled on a deep green button down shirt Hermione had given to him last year (claiming it made his eyes stand out) and a pair of khaki pants, Hermione and the Weasleys had arrived. 

"Oi! Stop poking me with that fake wand of yours, Fred!" Harry could hear Ron bellow angrily. A smile touched Harry's lips at the indignant tone in Ron's voice. Hermione's shrill laughter echoed through the halls as Fred and George collapsed, laughing. Harry could imagine Percy's annoyed look as he stepped lightly down the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as she saw him. She dashed up the remaining stairs and tackled him in a giant hug. 

"Hermione." Harry replied, a little taken aback by her actions. He hugged her gently and disengaged himself from her. Ron smiled from the base of the stairs, his brilliant red hair more obvious than ever. The rest of the Weasleys shot Harry smiles and wishes of "Happy Christmas" before trooping into the living room after Sirius. 

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked, concern showing slightly in her brown eyes, as she kissed him gently on the cheek. 

Harry flushed slightly. "I'm fine."

"Come on Harry. Sirius set up a buffetit looks WICKED!" Ron smiled happily. Harry grinned. Ron had developed a voracious appetite in the past few years, which probably helped him to achieve his height. Hermione rolled her eyes as she reached up and grasped Ron's hand. The two of them had been going out ever since sixth year, when Harry had pushed them into each other. Lavender and Parvati had, of course, helped. The three of them walked into the large dining hall, where Sirius and the rest of the Weasley's were already seated. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat beside each other, and Hermione giggled at the wide-eyed expression on Ron's face at the food. Though, over the past several years, the Weasley's had become less financially strapped, due mostly to Arthur's new position at work (he was the new Minister of Magic), Percy's position as Assistant Minister of Magic to his father, and the twin's joke shop. 

"Ooh! Snail crumpets and Pumpkin Juice!" Ron enthused.

Sirius laughed. "Eat up then!"

The clank of various silverware utensils were heard as the group dug in. Like the Hogwarts feasts, the plates magically refilled as one was emptied. Various noises of delight and annoyance (mostly from Percy when he bit into a particularly hard Rock Biscuit) were heard as the group continued to eat. It was nearly three hours later before everyone had had his or her fill. (Ron being the last to finish.)

"Presents! Ginny smiled as she extracted several wrapped boxes from beneath her robes. She handed one each to Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. 

"Thanks, Ginny." Harry smiled at her as he began unwrapping the box carefully, trying not to damage the singing wrapping paper. Ginny had long gotten over her crush on Harry, but he suspected she still fancied him a bit. Reaching in the box carefully (which was very large despite it's small appearance), he unwrapped the tissue from around the object. He was shocked at the present; a golden snitch with the Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin snake perched atop. Looking up, he caught Ginny's eye in partial astonishment. She winking and blushed slightly. Apparently, Ginny was much more perceptive than anyone else.

"Let's move to the tree for the rest of the presents." Sirius declared, getting up and leading the way to the hall where the eighteen-foot Christmas tree stood.

The pile of presents had grown considerably larger after the Weasley's arrival. Everyone immediately dashed over, with the exception of Sirius, who paused to conjure some carbonated pumpkin juice punch.

"How nice! Garden gnome traps!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she opened her present. "They've become more of a nuisance lately." Mr. Weasley frowned slightly, but did not comment. He smiled as Hermione handed him a wrapped present; opening it, he discovered a flashlight. 

"How delightful! Now, how does this thing work?" He gave it a little shake. Hermione laughed and bent over to show him. Harry smiled ruefully at them, still wishing that Draco were here to spend Christmas with him. The doorbell rang shrilly, and Harry, eager to get away to be by himself, got up quickly. Ron and Hermione cast a quick glance at him, before Fred and George once again captured their attention by promptly turning into salmon and back again.

"I'll get it." Sirius nodded at him, and Harry walked through two more rooms to the large cherrywood doors. He swung open the doors, and found an owl, perched upon a moderately, but festively wrapped present. Harry dug in his pockets for a few Knuts, and placed them in the pouch on the owl's leg, which was emblazoned with "International Owling Service (IOS)". The owl hooted and took off. Harry grabbed the present, which was quite heavy, and dragged it through the doors. The note atop said the present was for him, and decided to open it, since he didn't fancy dragging it back through the rooms. He carefully pulled the wrapping paper off, which all the time was singing in a very festive manner, "I may be a small chimney sweep, but I have an". Harry chuckled and wondered if this was a joke present from Fred and George. The box inside was unmarked and he pulled open the lid carefully. The interior of the present was pitch black. Harry was suddenly sucked into the box by a vortex of sorts. He fell through the darkness for several moments, before landing hard on the soft grass in a beautiful garden. He looked, bewildered, at the scenery, before his eyes alighted on a person, perched on a wooden swing.

"Welcome, Harry. This is my little paradise." 

Harry was aghast. The sunlight lighted the speaker's platinum blond hair, shimmering and luminating the pale skin. "Draco?" Harry whispered, blinking several times.

"I'm back Harry. As I promised to be." Draco smiled, standing up and steadying the swing before coming over to Harry, who was still sprawled upon the ground. Draco held out a hand to Harry, who took it gratefully, standing up slowly. 

"You're real." Harry smiled, gazing into misty gray eyes. 

"Of course I'm real." Draco chided playfully. Silence descended upon them, and slowly, they moved closer, their noses touching. Softly, Harry kissed Draco, his hands upon the other man's waist. The kiss deepened, the years of desolate love from both of them touching and culminating in the kiss. They broke apart for a moment and gazed into each other's eyes.

"A promise is a promise, after all."

*Fin*

BWAH HA HA! I'm sorry, I'm laughing at my BAD writing here. It got going well, then real life interceeded and kicked my butt, so my muse is a little rusty here. I apologize

**Thanks** to all those on the H/D thread at the HP board, because, well, we all like H/D!

**Plumeria** – Oi, darling. That was a beautiful H/D Christmas fic YOU wrote!

**Rhysenn- **for being one of the best fanfiction slash writers, and a person I'm glad to know. J 

**Cassandra Claire** – You really really got me addicted to D/Her, and your alternate slash fic was just way too addictive. Best wishes to you over the holidays!

**Kittiedarling** – my dear HP obsessed friendhere's a bit of H/D slash pour vous. J 

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone! 

Misako 


End file.
